


~ A World Of Our Own ~

by Lilystar1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, From the perspective of 'You', No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, decided to randomly write this, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilystar1/pseuds/Lilystar1
Summary: Ignis decides to take you out on a secret date at midnight! What does he have planned, I wonder?





	~ A World Of Our Own ~

~ A World Of Our Own ~

It was near midnight, and you were curious as to what was suppose to be going on. It had been a while since he called to tell you to wait outside your building for him to come get you, but he hadn't given you any of the details as to what exactly you were to be doing. It was different, that's for sure. Usually, dates included either you and Ignis cooking together, or him making a meal for you. Sometimes you would go out somewhere fairly quiet with him where you two could be alone together during the day, or late in the evening, but midnight? This was certainly a first.  
Usually, you were given more details as well, even just a place to start off, but this time, he seemed to be keeping the rest very hush hush. It was pretty exciting, to be honest. You could feel a smile playing upon your lips as you check the time on your phone before looking around, rubbing your arms a little. Luckily it wasn't very cold. It was actually fairly warm out. A beautiful night. The stars shimmered above, gracing the night sky with their sparkle. The moon above cast it's glow down upon everything, creating shadows, much like the street lamps nearby. Lining the streets with their florescent glow.

Ignis wasn't usually late, of course, so you weren't very worried. It sure was quiet though, and time passed slowly it seemed. Not a soul around. Earlier you had taken the time to shower and dress, wanting to wear something a bit formal, yet still keeping it fairly cute. If perhaps it was somewhere that wasn't so formal, at least you could still pass as acceptable instead of being overdressed, right? Yor hair was up and decorated with a beautiful yet simple clip, spilling down loosely, somehow elegant in its own way. The makeup had taken a bit but was just kept to a minimum.  
The thought of Ignis whispering into your ear the one time came to mind. Sliding his hands around your waist gingerly, reminiscing on the feeling of his warm lips on your bare shoulders as you tried to get ready in the mirror, having just gotten out of the shower and a towel clinging to your body as your hair had been loosely piled up. The heat across your cheeks as you began to blush, even seeing it in the mirror.   
_"I think your natural beauty is truly a far more magnificent sight to behold."_

Even now, that memory played clearly in your mind, making you shudder, almost feeling as if it had just happened. The ghosting feelings rushing back. How it made you smile and your heart swell though.

Soon enough, you snapped out of your reverie when you spotted the car Ignis drove. It seems he had his own car today. He didn't usually drive it, as he was normally about in one of the royal automobiles for one reason or another. But today, he would be taking you off somewhere in his own.  
He pulled up, and smiled warmly at you, getting out so that he may open the door for you as a gentleman would. You could have done it on your own, and he had no doubt that you could, but it was a personal pleasure of his to treat you in the same respect he would show royalty themselves. To him, after all, you were his dear beloved. Ignis made sure you forgot that. He was always there to support you, encourage, and comfort you in a moment's notice. Even if you didn't tell him what was wrong, being as observant as he was, somehow Ignis just always... _Knew._   
Getting in the car after thanking him kindly, you did up your seatbelt as he had returned, doing the same, and you smiled brightly. "So, mind telling me where we're going at such a late hour?"  
With a smile, Ignis had reached over to gently squeeze your hand. Perhaps you may have imagined it, but had he smirked just now? There had even been a glimmer in his eye at your question. You could have sworn...  
"That would be a secret, love. I will, however, need you to hold still for a moment." He had replied and chuckled softly upon seeing the confusion on your face.

Ignis suddenly leaned over you. Your eyes met his and lowered a bit, your heart beating harder, faster. His lips had gotten so close to yours that you could feel his hot breath upon your lips, the urge to close the distance between the two of you grew stronger, causing you to lick your lips a bit. He seemed tempted as well. The way he gazed into your eyes in such a way that you felt pinned to your seat, his soft hand moving to rest over yours, trapped in his gaze, at his mercy as he grew closer still. His eyes drifted from your eyes to your lips and back, seeing those beautiful emerald coloured eyes under those spotless glasses you could almost feel resting against you. A chill ran up your spine.  
Slowly, he raised his other hand to trace his thumb along your bottom lip, before stroking his fingertips along your cheek, closing his eyes as he took in your freshly showered scent. He himself always smelled really nice. Like some sort of french cologne. It was strong enough, yet not too much. He knew very well how to balance it nicely.

"You know that I would never hurt you. Please trust me on this, okay? I promise that it will all be worth it." A soft whisper came from his lips, as gentle as a kiss. His accent always made it even better.  
Not sure what he was talking about, you did trust him. Finding yourself speechless, however, you simply nodded, and he gave you a loving smile in return. Ignis shifted a moment, and pulled out a black blindfold from his pocket. You gazed at it only a moment before he had started to tie it carefully around you, covering your eyes, making sure it wasn't too tight. Your heart beat even faster. Just what kind of surprise was this that he was using a blindfold? Swallowing a bit, you shift a little, allowing him to continue.   
To reward your patience, you felt a heat and softness against your lips, before it became deeper. A kiss. You had made a soft sound before slowly returning it. In fact, you had wanted it to continue, but soon found his warmth pulling away. Your lips still tingled though from the kiss, craving more.  
"Alright. It shall not take us long to get there. Are you excited?" You had heard him ask with delight in his tone.  
Smiling anxiously, you nod over to him, shifting a bit, your hands clutching at the fabric of your clothes. You felt his hand move to your thigh for a moment before it returned to the wheel.   
_"Wonderful~"_

Half an hour had passed by now as you sat quietly, growing more and more curious as to what was going to happen. What had Ignis planned for tonight? The thought excited you beyond measure. Music played low in the car, something beautiful and easy to listen to as if to ease some tension and make the trip easier. Ignis didn't speak. Every now and then, he would reach over to take your hand and squeeze it gently, as if to reassure you that everything was okay, and you were almost there. The seat warmer was on, keeping you nice and relaxed, and his car smelled like spring flowers. Ignis kept it so clean.   
Suddenly, the car had slowed and stopped. The car door could be heard as it opened, and soon the sound closer to you, the soft breeze brushing against your skin as your own door was opened. Ignis carefully took your hand, leading you carefully out of the car, before putting his other hand on your waist, holding you close to make sure you didn't fall as you tried to adjust.   
"Are we here? Can I take this blindfold off now?" You had asked softly, trying to look around, reaching up to try to remove it. A hand stopped you, and Ignis had leaned in you press a gentle kiss on your cheek, just below the blindfold.

"Not yet, my love. Just a moment more. Don't worry. I've got you." He replied in his calming tone. You could almost feel the smile on his face. He continued to lead you carefully, slowly to this place that he desired to bring you.  
Somehow, it felt like you were higher up. It seemed a bit of a walk, but he was with you every step of the way.   
At one spot, you could hear the sound of rushing water, gentle and calming. It had a fresh smell to it. Like a waterfall. Or a fountain? The smell of lilacs filled the air.  
Ignis left your side only a moment. You felt strange now to be standing there blindfolded without his hand in yours to guide you.   
Soon though, you heard music playing. Something instrumental. Delicate, romantic even. The breeze felt so nice up here, tossing at your hair gently.   
"Thank you for being so patient with me, darling... Let me help remove the blindfold." You heard him say as he stepped behind you to untie it, pressing a kiss to your head as he did.  
The moment the blindfold fell away, you winced a bit as your eyes adjusted, bringing your hands near to your eyes as the light around had hurt them slightly. When your eyes had finally adjusted though, your lips parted in awe, slowly taking it all in, stepping forward to look around. Ignis stood nearby to let you soak it all in.

It was a place you have never been before. In fact, you didn't even know this place existed. Here up high, there was a little gazebo. White in color, paint chipped away in parts, and the flooring looked darker in spots with use and age, but it was decorated with dim lights strung about with care, and lilacs placed carefully along the lattice, ivy leaves and some moss along the fencing around it. There was a most gorgeous view of the Crown City itself, and the air smelled so fresh up here.   
There was a fairly large fountain nearby, somewhat aged stone with some moss, along with the tiles on the ground having the occasional crack, and moss fitted between them.   
The stars shone even more beautifully above, like a vast sea of shimmering lights, and the moon's embrace stretching across the land. It was enough to bring your hands to your mouth, tears stinging your eyes. Looking over, your heart swelling with so much love and adoration, you saw the most beautiful sight of all.

_Your Ignis._

He slowly approached you with such an adoring smile, one arm moving around your waist to gently pull you to him, your waist to his, placing your hand on his shoulder, before he moved to take your free hand in his own. His hold was firm, yet ever so caring, and his smile was so graceful. Slowly, he started to pull you along with him, swaying to and fro effortlessly, dancing with you among the lights and flowers on the gazebo. Each step was so precise, and you were able to move with him as if you were a princess in a fairy tale, dancing with her prince at a ball.   
"Thank you for coming with me tonight.. The way your eyes sparkled, I knew immediately that I had made the right choice in setting all of this up for you. It is the most beautiful place I know, and yet, it scarcely compares to the beauty before me that is you.." Ignis had whispered, leaning in close as you both swayed in time to the music, lost in your own little world.

Smiling up at him, feeling the sting of tears of joy in your eyes, a soft laugh escapes your lips, and you close your eyes for a moment to feel everything through your whole being, your forehead resting against his as you both continued to move about like water itself. "I'll never forget this moment here with you. It's so breathtaking. This.. Could be our special place.  
Our own little world. I love you so much, Ignis." You whisper, a smile blooming from ear to ear.   
He whispered once more, his own smile reflecting yours, and he closed his eyes as well, stopping only for a moment. "I could not agree more, my love. Time stands still with you by my side. Everything else melting away until it is just you and I." Ignis had replied.  
Lowering his head down, his lips met yours again in a loving, slow, passionate kiss that he let linger for as long as possible.

_And for that moment, all the troubles in the world had been lifted off your shoulders to spend in this special moment with the one that you loved the most._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I will be writing more fluffy stuff. If you have any requests, let me know! 
> 
> They can be anything from sweet to spiccyyyy, if you catch my drift. ;)
> 
> Have a nice day! ^_^ Feel free to check my tumblr for updates at too-much-never-enough :D


End file.
